Birthdayfic
by ambudaff
Summary: Bukan punya Ambu, tapi birthdayfic dari devinna.mizushima Silakan dinikmati :P


_Catatan Ambu: Ini bukan bikinan Ambu, tapi punyanya , anakku. Sebetulnya udah dari lama disuruh bikin akun di FFn, tapi nanti-nanti melulu. Sampai tadi malem, dia nyadar kalo hari ini ulangtahunnya Gaara, dan dia punya FF yang pengen dipublikasikan, tapi buka akun di FFn ternyata harus nunggu dulu 3 hari, wekekek! Jadilah, dititip dulu di akun Ambu :P Oya, fic ini belum ada judulnya, tapi Ambu kasih judul Birthdayfic aja *kedip-kedip*_

**Birthdayfic**

by:

* * *

Hari ini Suna terasa benar benar membosankan. Semuanya berjalan terlalu seperti biasa. Cuacanya, rutinitasku, keadaan di kantor dan makan siangnya.

"Temari nee-san, aku ingin ke toko buku." Entah mengapa kata-kata itu meluncur keluar sebelum aku dapat menahannya.

"Kau mau beli buku apa? Biar aku yang membelikannya untukmu."

Aku menggeleng cepat.

"Bukan begitu. Aku sudah lama sekali tidak ke toko buku. Kali iniii saja, aku ingin jalan-jalan ke luar. Bolehkan?" Aku mencoba untuk terlihat memelas.

"Gaara, bukannya nggak boleh, cuma.." Temari terlihat agak meragukanku.

"Aku janji akan hati-hati kok.." Kini aku berusaha terlihat sangat meyakinkan.

"Oh, baiklah. Tapi jangan lama-lama ya." Temari akhirnya menyerah. Haha! Sesorean ini aku akan berada di luar sana! Tidak melulu terkurung dengan aktivitas negara yang terkadang membosankan.

Jadilah sore ini aku berangkat ke toko buku. Tidak membawa guci pasirku. Dan menyembunyikan wajahku di balik topi. Lalu aku mulai menjelajah toko buku.

Ternyata buku yang aku incar sudah terbit. Baguslah. Coba kita lihat..

Brukk!

Tanpa sadar aku menyenggol setumpuk buku di ujung. Semuanya berserakan. Dan ada seorang gadis yang tadi tak sempat aku perhatikan melihat ke arahku, lalu membungkuk bersamaku, membereskan tumpukkan buku.

Aku langsung waspada. Takutnya cewek ini akan bertingkah seperti cewek kebanyakan. Jadi akupun berkata padanya.

"Jangan teriak, _please_."

Kini perempuan itu yang tadinya bergegas membantuku malah menatapku dengan bingung. Entah kenapa ekspresinya menunjukkan bahwa ia menyangka aku ini copet atau entah apa yang tidak ingin ketahuan.

Tapi hey, dia cantik juga. Manis. Tapi mengapa memakai seragam SMA?

"Emang kenapa aku harus teriak?" dia malah bertanya kepadaku.

Mau tak mau aku jadi tersenyum, hal yang sangat jarang aku lakukan dulu. Tapi menjadi lebih sering akhir-akhir ini.

"Kamu nggak ngenalin aku?"

Kini wajah cewek itu berubah menjadi sebal. Mungkin ia nggak suka sama orang yang sok kenal terhadapnya. Dia nggak ngenalin aku sebenarnya bukan masalah besar sih.

"Emang lo sapa sih? Urusan gue ama elo apa?!" dia berkata dengan nada ketus. Dugaanku tepat.

"Ahaha, aku kira nggak ada yang nggak kenal sama aku.." mau tak mau aku jadi terkekeh geli. Cewek itu menunjukkan muka keselnya. Tapi tetap manis.

"Okedeh, orang superterkenal, siapa elo?"

"Sabaku no Gaara. Pernah denger?" aku berkata, mencoba sepolos mungkin. Kini aku melihat ada rona keterkejutan di wajahnya.

"Yaa, gitu deh. Sori, tapi aku kan emang belom pernah liat muka langsung." dia terlihat salah tingkah

"Dan sekarang kamu mau teriak?"

"Enggak juga ah. Aku mau bayar ini, Kazekage-sama." ah, kenapa buru-buru. Aku tidak melihat cewek sepertimu setahun sekali, tauk.

"Panggil aku Gaara saja. Namamu?" aku mencoba untuk tersenyum. Lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Aya, Aya Mizushima. " katanya, menyambut uluran tanganku. Lalu tersenyum manis. Whoaa, ada apa ini? Apakah aku tertarik pada anak SMA ini?

"Kau anak sekolah mana? Kenapa berkeliaran di toko buku jam segini dengan seragam seperti itu?" tanpa sadar aku telah mengeluarkan terlalu banyak pertanyaan. Terlihat dari caranya menjawab. Uh-oh. Awal yang tidak terlalu baik.

"Aku ke sini karena aku murid pindahan dari Konoha yang belum punya beberapa text book. Aku pake seragam karena aku baru pulang sekolah dari SMA 5 dan langsung ke sini. Dan karena aku udah kelas tiga, abis ini aku masih harus ikut bimbel, jadi aku nggak ganti baju."

"Oh." Kini giliran aku yang salah tingkah.

"Dan anda sendiri? Kenapa anda di sini? Bukankah anda seharusnya mengurusi desa kita tercinta ini?" dia terdengar senang bisa menemukan kesalahanku.

"Ahaha, kau ini. Aku juga manusia tauk. Terkadang aku butuh hiburan juga. Hei, menyelinap keluar kantor begini nggak mudah lho!" aku mencoba menjawab sewajar mungkin

"Oh, baiklah. Sekarang aku harus cepat-sepat pergi. Bimbelku dimulai satu jam lagi. Sampai nanti.." ah, ayolah, aku masih ingin ngobrol denganmu..

"Eh, tunggu, bisa aku minta nomor hapemu? ID ym? Punya Facebook?" maafkan aku kalau aku terdengar seperti orang yang tidak punya sopan santun. Tapi aku mengeluarkan hape BlackBerry-ku juga, bersiap mencatat.

"Ya, 0856499XXX, id ym yaya_yoyo, facebook punya, cari aja Aya Chima-chima." Tapi dia menjawab juga. Semua identitasnya langsung aku tulis di hapeku.

"Aku akan _add_. Nanti malem _OL_ ya?" aku sangat berharap dapat ngobrol denganmu lagi, nona manis.

"Oh, boleh. Jam berapa?" katanya memastikan.

"Jam delapanan deh." aku menghitung waktu sejenak.

"Oke." dia berkata, mengisyaratkan mohon diri. Tapi tunggu!

"Aya, tunggu!"

"Ya?" dia menghadapku lagi, agak bingung.

"_Thanks_."

"_Ha? What's for_?"

"_For not screaming_." Aku tersenyum.

"_Never mind."_ Dia juga membalas senyumku. Hei, ada yang pernah bilang padamu kalau kau manis sekali?

Yah, akhirnya dia melangkah menuju kasir dan pergi juga. Aku hanya bisa mematung. Memperhatikan gerak geriknya. Lalu giliranku yang menuju kasir. Membayar belanjaanku. Si petugas kasir baik sekali. Dia tau siapa aku tapi hanya berterimakasih telah menjaga Suna dengan baik, lalu minta tanda tanganku di secarik kertas. Oh, mengapa hari ini berlalu begitu cepat?

Temari atau yang lainnya mungkin saja tak menyadari. Tapi aku yang paling menyadari kalau hari ini aku tersenyum terlalu banyak. Memang tak ada yang salah, sih. Tapi kan tetap saja aneh. Mengapa seharian ini aku senyam senyum seperti orang gila begini?

"Gaara, kau kenapa sih?" Ah, Temari memperhatikan juga rupanya.

"Apa?" Aku pura-pura tiak tahu saja ah..

"Seharian ini kelihatannya kau sangat bahagia, tak berhenti tersenyum. Hei, katakan padaku, apa yang kau temukan di toko buku!"

"Yaa, beberapa buku.."

"Dan?"

"Oh, baiklah. Aku menyerah. Aku akan mengatakan semuanya. Tapi jangan menertawakanku oke?"

"Ahaha, baiklah." Belum-belum ia sudah tertawa.

"Um, aku bertemu seorang gadis.."

"Dan?" Temari kelihatannya semakin tertarik.

"Ia.. manis.. dan, menyenangkan.." Tanpa sadar aku tersenyum lagi.

"Ahaaaaa! Kena juga kau akhirnya!!" Temari melonjak gembira.

"Apa?" Tapi aku tak mengerti. Oh, baiklah. Aku mengerti. Tapi ingin memperjelas.

"Kamu..jatuh..cinta..sama cewek itu! Ya kaaan?!" Temari mengucapkan beberapa kata pertama dengan lambat dan jelas.

Whoa. Benarkah? Masa sih?

"Temari nee-san, aku.."

"Ayolah, mengaku saja. Tidak apa-apa kok. Ayo, ceritakan padaku apa yang terjadi. Apa yang membuatmu merasa menyukainya?" Temari berkata lembut. Tak lagi seperti ingin meledekku. Ah, aku cerita saja deh..

Seperempat jam kemudian kami habiskan dengan mendiskusikan cewek itu. Entah kenapa kata-kataku mengalir begitu saja. Padahal biasanya aku tak terlalu suka curhat begini. Tapi nampaknya Temari tak terganggu dengan itu. Dia mendengar-kanku dengan baik. Terkadang tertawa pelan, mengangguk-angguk atau mengo-mentari. Aku baru sadar waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah delapan malam. Aku harus langsung _OL_ nih.

"Udah ah, aku mau _OL_. Kita janjian jam delapan nih." Aku langsung bangkit.

"Oke. Selamat berjuang ya!"

Ah, kalau begini rasanya jatuh cinta, aku tak keberatan jatuh cinta dengan orang yang sama setiap hari. Bahkan setiap jam. Aahh, Aya, kau sukses membuatku jadi seperti ini..

Wow, Aya sudah OL!

**powerranger_ultra** : halooo, masih inget ga sama aku??

**yaya_yoyo** : iya dooong, inget inget.

**powerranger_ultra** : bagusbagus..

**yaya_yoyo** : ol dmana?

**powerranger_ultra** : d kantor, pake hape.

**powerranger_ultra** : kmu?

**yaya_yoyo** : d rumah, sekalian buka fb.

**powerranger_ultra** : aku dah d confirm?

**yaya_yoyo** :udah.

**powerranger_ultra** : ahah, makasi yaa

**yaya_yoyo** : samasama..

**powerranger_ultra** : hehehe

**yaya_yoyo** : Apa?

**powerranger_ultra** : ah, enggak cuman aneh aja..

**yaya_yoyo** : aneh knapa?

**powerranger_ultra** : aku biasanya ga secerewet ini lho,

**powerranger_ultra** : apalagi ama cewek

**powerranger_ultra** : apalagi baru kenal..

**yaya_yoyo** : terus kenapa? Ada yg salah denganku?

**powerranger_ultra** : hahaha..

**powerranger_ultra** : enggak juga kali, kamu kayaknya orang yang menyenangkan..

**yaya_yoyo** : ohoho, makasih..

**yaya_yoyo** : kamu juga sepertinya ga pendiem2 amat..

**powerranger_ultra** : Ah, makasi juga.

**yaya_yoyo** : samasama

**powerranger_ultra** : kapankapan ketemuan lagi yuu..

**yaya_yoyo** : uoh, bolehboleh aja sih

**yaya_yoyo** : tp emangnya knapa?

**powerranger_ultra** : aku kangen aja ma kmu..

**yaya_yoyo** : hha? gasalah tuh? Kangen?

**powerranger_ultra** : kamu sih, orangnya nganenin...

**yaya_yoyo** : iyaa dooong, akakakak..

**yaya_yoyo** : jdi, mu ktemu d kapan dmana?

**powerranger_ultra** : teserah kmu aja dh..

**yaya_yoyo** : cafe di mall jam 4 sore besok?

**powerranger_ultra** : oke oke, sampe ketemu besok yaa..

**yaya_yoyo** :iya.

**yaya_yoyo** :ov dulu yaa,

**yaya_yoyo** :dadaaah!

**powerranger_ultra** : dadah jugaaa!

Huft, setan apa ini? Sukses membuatku menjadi orang ramah sekali. Bahkan berbicara terlalu banyak. Sepertinya aku jadi tak punya kekuasaan untuk mengontrol lidahku sendiri. Sialan.

Hari itu berlangsung dengan menyenangkan. Mungkin karena aku mencoba bertingkah menyenangkan juga untuk semua orang. Oh iya. Aku juga agak tidak sabaran menunggu jam empat sore. Ah, lupa. Aku kan belom bilang Temari.

"Hei, Temari." aku memanggil Temari yang tengah menyeduh teh di kantornya.

"Ya? Ada perkembangan apa kau dan gadismu itu?"

"Dia belum menjadi gadisku, tapi memang ada perkembangan."

"Oh ya?"

"Aku akan bertemu dengannya jam empat sore nanti—"

"AHH!! Kau harus cepat-cepat bersiap! Sekarang sudah jam setengah tiga!"

Uh, ternyata tak perlu minta izin. Dia sekarang malah mengobrak-abrik lemariku. Memikirkan baju apa yang akan aku pakai. Aku tertawa dalam hati. Kakakku ini, saat aku akan bertemu putri dari negara lain saja dia tak seperti ini. Ah, dunia memang aneh..

"Nah, sekarang kau sudah ganteng!" Temari berkata puas. Memandangi hasil karyanya, aku.

Aku juga memandangi bayanganku di cermin. Kaus putih astroboy, celana jeans, syal kafiyyeh nidji, dan sneakers. Ouh, lumayan keren juga sih.

"Temari.."

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih."

"Sama-sama. Nah, sekarang cepat pergi. Jemput dia! Sekarang sudah jam tiga lebih, kan!"

"Lebih lima menit. Lagi pula dia minta bertemu di cafe saja langsung. Aku bahkan tak tahu dimana rumahnya.." Sekarang aku jadi menyesal, kenapa waktu itu aku tak sekalian minta alamat rumahnya?

"Ah, kau ini. Kau harus kelihatan keren dong. Buatlah dia semakin jatuh cinta kepadamu. Lagi pula kau sudah tau nama lengkap dan sekolahnya kan? Kita minta saja pegawaimu mencarikan alamat rumahnya!"

Ah, perkataan Temari setengah jam lalu itu masih terngiang di benakku. Semakin jatuh cinta? Ada ada saja dia.

Sekarang aku tengah memperhatikan sebuah rumah kost-kostan di kawasan ramai di Sunagakure. Memegang secarik kertas yang berisikan alamatnya. Agak ragu, aku memasuki rumah itu. Langsung disambut oleh ibu-ibu gemuk berusia sekitar kepala empat.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?"

"Um, iya. Saya mencari Aya Mizushima. Bukankah ia ada di kamar 203?" aku memastikan ibu ini tak mengenalku. Dia sepertinya hanya menyadari fakta bahwa aku, ehem, lumayan ganteng.

"Oh. Aya? Iya, benar. Kurasa ia ada di kamarnya. Dari sini kau naik ke lantai dua. Kamarnya yang berada di sisi kiri, kamar ke dua." Katanya ramah sambil menunjukkan letak tangga.

"Oh.."

"Atau kau perlu aku antar?"

"Ah, tidah usah, termakasih. Aku bisa sendiri. Terima kasih.."

Aku membungkuk meminta izin. Ibu itu mengangguk cepat. Aku tak membuang waktu lagi. Langsung menuju kamarnya. Sempat heran sendiri karena tadi ngomong terima kasih dua kali. Tapi tepat pada saat aku akan mengetuk pintunya, cewek imut itu membuka pintu.

"Eh, Gaara?" Katanya bingung.

"Eh, hai. Nggak papa kan aku jemput ke sini?" Aku rada rada salting nih, ngeliat dia. Dia keliatan lucu banget. Pake _over all_ selutut warna biru dan kaos warna putih. Rambutnya dipakein bando biru senada. Menenteng tas selempang denim dan sepatunya. Whow, sepatunya converse warna warni yang keren banget!

"Oh, gapapa sih. Tapi, kok bisa tau aku tinggal di sini sih?" Dia keliatan kaget juga.

"Ah, banyak orang kantorku yang mau bantu aku nyari alamat kamu.." Aku berusaha merendah. Padahal dalem hati bersyukur banget Temari ngusulin ide ini.

"Ooh.. eh, mau masuk dulu, atau mau langsung pergi?"

"Langsung aja deh, gapapa kan?" Aku meyakinkan.

"Oke." dia tersenyum gugup. Aku mengajaknya ke bawah. Ke mobilku. Aku memperhatikan perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya ketika melihat mobilku. Pertama tercengang, lalu nyengir seneng.

"Whoa, mobilmu keren." Dia mengakui dengan jujur. Ah, aku seneng deh, sama cewek jujur.

"Eh, trims." aku terkekeh, lalu membuka pintu mobil untuknya. "_Shall we_?"

"Oh, trims," giliran dia yang terkekeh, lalu duduk manis di kursi penumpang satu-satunya.

Perjalanan ke cafe hanya dua puluh menit. Tapi berasa terlalu cepat. Kami ngobrol banyak, dia tipe yang mudah diajak ngobrol. Dan polos. Tapi pintar. Setidaknya dia tahu mengenai dunia luar. Tak seperti gadis kebanyakan yang tak pernah mengikuti perkembangan berita di koran. Dan hanya terpusat pada dunianya sendiri.

Kami pun sampai di cafe.

"Pesan apa?" Pelayan yang satu ini kelihatannya nggak terlalu ramah.

"_Frapuccino_." Kami menjawab barengan. Lalu tertawa. Ah, selera yang sama.

"Kau suka juga?" dia bertanya padaku.

"Yap. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Ah, tidak. Tapi kupikir cowok sibuk sepertimu pastinya lebih suka kopi yang kuat." dia mencoba mengatakan 'cowok sibuk' senormal mungkin.

"Ah, aku rasa ada baiknya tak terlalu banyak meracuni tubuhmu dengan kafein, bukan?"

"Ya, aku lebih suka es krim sebenarnya."

"Oh ya? Kupikir cewek-cewek lebih suka minum _green tea_?"

"Uh, _green tea_ bolehlah, tapi aku lebih suka meracuni tubuhku dengan kalsium dan lemak." Katanya dengan nada datar.

Ah, kau pandai sekali membuatku tertawa..

Kali ini kami ngobrol cukup banyak juga. Dia seringkali berhasil membuatku tertawa. Aneh. Ini tak pernah kulakuan sebelumnya. Tau, kan, apa maksudku. Bercanda dan ngobrol santai dengan wanita yang bukan Temari adalah hal yang sangat baru untukku. Tapi, ini menyenangkan juga.

"Mau pulang?" Tanyaku ketika melihat minumannya habis.

"Yaiyalah. Emang mao ngapain lagi di sini hah? Ngepel?"

"Ya enggak.." Kataku nyengir. "Kamu nggak ada yang marah kan, aku culik gini?" Aku hanya ingin memastikan.

"Nggak ada. Aku _single_." Katanya tapat pada sasaran. "Lagian siapa juga yang berani marah kalo tau yang nyulik gue tuh elo." tambahnya.

"Ahahah, bener juga."

"Tau nggak apa yang ada di pikiran aku sekarang?"

"Nggak." Aku menjawab. Emang gatau, mau apa lagi?

"Tebak dong, masa langsung nyerah gitu sih."

"Um, apa ya.. Aku?" Tanyaku kegeeran.

"Ahahaha, geer banget sih lo. Emang ada kamu-nya, tapi bukan kamu-nya banget."

"Emangnya kamu lagi mikir apa sih?"

"Sekolah. Besok. Apa reaksi temen-temen sekolahku kalau aku bilang aku temennya Kazekage." Katanya, lalu terkikik geli membayangkan hal tadi.

"Ooh. Kukira apa. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau bilang begitu?" Aku masih penasaran.

"Kau gila! Mana mungkin aku bilang begitu pada mereka! Bisa mati aku diteror setiap hari agar mau membocorkan alamat e-mail dan facebookmu sekalian. Setelah itu, siapa yang tahu kalau mereka berani membayar seseorang untuk menguntitmu!" Aya sekarang berkata dengan agak histeris.

"Ahah, mereka sepertinya tidak mungkin semenyeramkan itu. Tapi kalau reaksi mereka bisa sampai begitu, kenapa tak sekalian saja kau bilang mereka kalau kau pacaran denganku?"

_Oh, hell_, barusan aku ngomong apa? Ah, _kagok edan_. Udah basah, nyebur aja sekalian.

"Apa? Kini kau lagi, yang gila. Kau pikir aku apaan? Mau menjadi pacarmu."

"Maksudnya, kau tak mau jadi pacarku?" Aku agak kecewa mendengar pengakuan vulgarmu itu, nona.

"Aduuh, kau ini ngomong apa sih! Bukan begitu." Katanya cepat, mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. "Aku bukan gadis gampangan seperti itu. Aku juga tidak sepede itu, berani mengajukan diri jadi pacarmu..." Katanya, entah kenapa dia seperti tak rela mengatakannya.

"Kalau aku yang menginginkanmu jadi pacarku?"

Sumpah, kata-kata itu keluar begitu saja. Ingat apa perkataanku tempo hari tentang kesulitan mengontrol lidahku? Lihat, aku tidak bohong, kan.

Cewek itu menatapku tak percaya beberapa saat. Lalu berhasil menguasai diri, lalu berkata.

"Oh, kalau keadaannya begitu sih lain.." Katanya setengah berpikir.

"Apakah kau mau jadi pacarku kalau aku yang meminta?"

"Umm, tergantung.." pipinya merona merah.

"Tergantung apa?"

"Banyak hal... salah satunya kesiapanku dan keseriusanmu.. banyak sekali yang harus dipertimbangkan ketika ditembak cowok. Cowok biasa, maksudku. Tentu saja hal yang menjadi bahan pertimbangan menjadi jauh lebih banyak saat cowoknya tidak biasa." Katanya salting.

"Kalau begitu, kau harus pikirkan itu baik-baik."

"Kita mau pulang kapan nih?" Katanya cemas sambil melirik ke arah jam tangannya, menutupi kebingungannya akan kata-kataku.

"Kau mau pulang sekarang? Mau ku antar langsung pulang atau kau ada acara lain?" Aku bergegas berdiri. Begitupun dia.

"Langsung pulang saja. Aku ada peer kimia. Dan aku tak yakin akan dapat menyelesaikannya sebelum bulan depan kalau tak cepat-cepat mulai." Guraunya.

"Aku akan membantumu."

"Eh? Tak usah! Maksudku, kau tak perlu sampai seperti itu. Aku bercanda kok. Aku bisa mengerjakannya sendiri!"

"Kau tak usah sungkan seperti itu. Tak apalah. Lagipula malam ini aku bebas." Aku tersenyum. Ah, semoga saja aku masih ingat pelajaran kelas tiga SMA. Rasanya sudah lama sekali. Padahal mungkin baru sekitar setahun yang lalu..

Hasilnya aku menghabiskan senjaku di tempat Aya. Dia ternyata pintar. Dan memang hampir tak membutuhkan bantuanku dalam mengerjakan soal. Ia mengakui, masalahnya hanya saat mulai mengerjakan. Seringkali ia tak punya cukup motivasi untuk memulai mengerjakan tugasnya. Ah, tentu saja membuka facebook-mu jauh lebih menyenangkan daripada mengerjakan LKS kimia kan?

Seharian itu aku sudah merasa sangat nyaman dengannya. Iapun nampaknya seperti itu. Rasanya utuh saat berada di sampingnya. Nyaman, hangat dan utuh.

Aku pulang dengan hati yang melayang-layang. Temari dan Kankurou (yang baru pulang dari tugas ke Amegakure) hanya geleng-geleng kepala saja melihat kelakuanku. Tak banya bicara. Aku langsung menuju kamarku. Besok aku akan bertemu dengannya lagi. Di taman. Dia yang minta. Memang besok hari apa sih? Oh, Senin. Tanggal sembilan belas Januari.

HEH? Sembilan belas Januari? Nggak salah tuuh? Berarti besok… ulang tahunku doong.. ahaha. Aku nggak tahu harus senang atau gimana. Biasa aja. Kecuali fakta bahwa malam ini BB-ku nggak akan berhenti bunyi, pasti banyak yang ngasih selamat. Belum lagi tumpukan kado besok pagi di meja kantorku.

Ah, sudahlah. Bagiku itu tak mengapa. Itu tandanya mereka semua perhatian terhadapku kan?

Aya.

Nama itu tiba-tiba melintas di hadapanku. Ya, bagaimana dengan Aya. Apakah dia ingat? Dia kan bukan anggota _Gaara-sama Fans Club_ yang konyol itu. Apakah dia akan memberiku kado? Ah.. kenapa aku malahan kepikiran gini.. kayaknya nggak ngasih kado juga gapapa kan..

Bodo ah! Kalo dipikirin terus entar jadi stres!

Aku pun menjatuhkan diriku ke kasur. Tak menunggu lama, rasa kantuk itu menyerangku. Aku pun terlelap. Hei, tidur itu menyenangkan tauk. Apalagi setelah tak ada monster yang tinggal di dalam tubuhmu.

Paginya, aku dibangunkan oleh bunyi sms yang masuk. Ah sial, sudah jam tujuh. Aku kesiangan. Lalu aku mengambil handukku, masuk ke kamar mandi dan mandi secermat mungkin. Setelah itu baru memeriksa tiga puluh sms yang masuk. Belum lagi delapan puluh e-mail yang harus kubuka satu persatu.

"Gaara! Kau sudah bangun belum?! Kau tak mungkin melewatkan acara buka kadonya kan?!" Temari mengetuk pintuku, agak tidak sabaran.

"Iya. Ni lagi buka e-mail." Aku kemudian membuka pintu. Temari dan aku lalu berjalan ke kantorku. Whoa, kado tahun ini sepertinya agak lebih banyak dari tahun kemarin.

"Nah, kau sarapan dulu." Temari menyodorkan sepiring waffle dengan selai cokelat sebagai menu sarapanku. Aku duduk di meja. Bergabung dengan Kankurou yang sudah duluan makan.

Tak lebih dari lima belas menit kemudian, aku sudah menghabiskan waffle ku. Tapi, Temari tiba-tiba saja kembali dengan membawa kue tart. Ah, kalian ini.. Kankurou terkekeh melihat kelakuanku yang senyam senyum saja.

"Make a wish, Gaara.." Temari mengingatkan.

'_Semoga kami semua bisa bahagia, um, dan, semoga aku bisa menjadi seseorang yang terbaik untuk Aya.'_

Phuuu..

Lilinnya mati.

"Happy birthday, Gaara!" Temari dan Kankurou memelukku.

"Yeah, _Thanks_." Jawabku simpel.

"Ayo kita mulai buka kado!" Kankurou memang selalu menjadi yang paling semangat pada bagian ini.

Kado-kado yang bertumpuk itu kemudian kami bertiga buka. Tak ada yang sangat menarik perhatianku. Kecuali kardus sederhana itu. Ukurannya tak terlalu besar. Tapi hanya berupa kardus karton cokelat, di bagian atasnya ditulisi dengan krayon -pink, _'Happy B'day Gaara-sama!!'_.

Aku membukanya.

Phoeeeng!

Isinya per! Tapi di ujung per itu terdapat secarik kertas. Cepat cepat aku membaca tulisan tangan yang ditulis dengan crayon ungu itu. Ah, Aya..

Hey, selamat ulang tahun ya!! Aku punya kado untukmu, tapi kau sendiri yang harus mengambilnya. Temui aku di taman, seperti janjimu. Jam empat sore, oke? Ingat, di taman. Bukan kau yang menjemputku seperti kemarin! _See you there!_

Aya

Hah! Aku tak mungkin bisa menunggu selama itu! Tapi apa boleh buat.

Waktu terasa berlalu begitu lambat. Saat akhirnya jam setengah tiga, aku berganti pakaian dengan perasaan tak sabar. Lalu mengendarai mobilku dengan lebih tak sabar lagi. Jam empat kurang sepuluh aku telah sampai di taman.

Tadinya aku ingin menelepon Aya, tapi ternyata tidak perlu. BB-ku bergetar pelan, Aya menelepon.

"Hei, ini baru jam empat kurang sepuluh tauk, mengapa sudah sampai di sini?" Suara di seberang sana terdengar agak menuntut. Aku tertawa pelan.

"Kau dimana? Aku mencarimu.." Aku berusaha melihat ke sekelilingku.

"Uh, kebiasaan manusia yang buruk. Kalau mencari, mereka tak pernah melihat ke atas." Katanya nyaris datar.

Atas? Aku mendongak. Ke pepohonan. Aya ada di sana. Entah bagaimana bisa memanjat ke sana. Aku tertawa pelan. Ia menutup slide hapenya. Akupun memutuskan hubungan telepon.

"_Happy birthday_, Gaara!" Teriaknya dari atas sana.

"Hei! Hati-hati, bodoh!" Aku jadi khawatir.

"Ahahaha, kau tak perlu cemas begitu!"

Aku hanya bisa melongo saja melihatnya memanjat turun dari pohon. Kemudian ia berdiri tepat di depanku. Membawa kotak lainnya.

"_Happy Birthday_!"

"Oh, eh, makasih."

"Kau mau kadonya sekarang atau nanti saja?"

"Terserah kau saja. Kita duduk di sana ya?" Aku menunjuk bangku taman.

"Oke." Katanya, dan kami berjalan ke sana. Duduk bersebelahan.

"Kau mau ngomong apa?" Tanyanya padaku.

"Eh?"

"Kemarin kau bilang padaku, katanya ngajak ke sini ada yang mau di omongin. Nah, sekarang kau mau ngomong apa?" Tuntutnya.

Ah, masa aku harus ngomong itu sekarang?

"Sebenarnya itu... tentang kita berdua.." Aku sudah memantapkan hatiku. Sekarang atau tidak sama sekali.

"Ya?"

"Aku merasa kita sudah sangat dekat. Dan kelihatannya kau nyaman bersamaku. Seperti aku. Tapi kau bilang kemarin ada banyak hal yang harus kau pertimbangkan bila aku memintamu menjadi pacarku. Nah, sekarang aku minta kau pertimbangkan baik-baik. Aku ingin menjadi pacarmu. Kau maukah?"

"Gaara.." Dia sepertinya _shock_. Aku menatapnya dalam-dalam. Berusaha meyakinkannya."Beri aku waktu."

Aya lalu memalingkan muka, setengah bengong dan setengah berpikir. Lalu aku menyandarkan kepalaku di bahunya.

"_Ai shiteru, zutto_." bisikku. Pelan, tapi cukup keras untuk membuat Aya tertawa senang.

Tiba-tiba Aya mengecup dahiku, cepat, tapi bermakna.

"_I love you too_."

"Hei, kadomu mana?" aku teringa lagi akan janjinya.

"Itu." Katanya, menunjuk pada ciuman kilatnya. Aku terkekeh.

"Kalau begitu itu kadoku yang paling indah. Terima kasih."

"Ahahaha, sama-sama."

"Hei, aku masih merasa ada yang aneh. Apa yang membuatku menerimaku? Selain fakta bahwa kau memang mencintaiku." Kataku kepedean. Dia hanya tertawa pelan. Lalu berkata konyol.

"Entahlah, mungkin supaya aku punya teman untuk pergi ke _prom night_."

**FIN**


End file.
